Medieval Adventures: The hunt for the lost heir
by Nightfly123
Summary: A young male Scarlet Macaw messenger named Max is on his way to king Blu's kingdom in order to get a special message from his king to Nightfly but Max encounters a old enemy of Nightfly which is a middle-aged Eagle pirate named Salazar who has a simple message for Nightfly: "Death will come straight for him".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story which is called Medieval Adventures: The hunt for the lost heir. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. :)**

It was a dark and gloomy day in a unknown land and a young male Scarlet Macaw was looking at the gloomy sky with worry since he had no idea what was going on or what he was about to get himself into.

The young male Scarlet Macaw is called Max and he was going on a mission to find a lost heir to his king Barty who had lost his child to pirates who wanted both money and gold while they would also doing anything to get it.

"Hey Max, we are going into a deep cave" said his friend Marty who is also the general of King Barty's army. "Let's hope that you are not afraid of the dark".

"I'm not afraid of the dark Marty" said Max, annoyed at his friend. "I am never afraid of the dark at all".

Marty shrugged as his ship went straight into the cave and everything soon went dark much to Max's displeasure since he secretly hated the fact that he was afraid of the dark even though he refused to admit it.

Soon the ship had landed on a island in the cave which gave both Max and Marty as well as Marty's soldiers the creeps and the dreadful feeling that they were secretly being watched by unwanted eyes.

They were soon attacked when an army of Eagle soldiers jumped out of their hiding places before they began to kill everyone in sight which causes Max to run down to the dungeon and hide himself in one of the jail cells.

Marty covered him by bravely fighting back against his enemy before he was over-powered and taken prisoner before a tall middle-aged male eagle with only a peg leg to replace his left leg and a big scar running down his face had walked into view.

"Where is he?" asked the male eagle, furiously. "Where is he?".

"He's not here" said Marty. "Even if he was here, I wouldn't hand him over to you anyway".

"Oh so you do know where he is" said the male eagle, becoming suddenly giddy. "You must tell me where he is".

"I'll never tell you" said Marty, determinedly. "You know that I will never tell you where he is".

"That's why I believe you" said the male eagle before stabbing Marty through the chest with his sword. "Which is why, you are weak".

Mary gasped in shock before the male eagle took his sword out of him before Marty fell to the ground dead much to the joy of the male eagles men as they continued to search the ship for anyone who could help them find their target.

They went down to the dungeons where one of the male eagle's men found Max hiding in a jail cell before pulling him out as he called out to his master who soon came to see what the commotion was all about.

"You" said the male eagle. "Do you know where he is?".

"Sorry, he?" asked Max, confused. "I don't who you're talking about".

"You must know where he is" said the male eagle. "You must-".

He was interrupted when he saw a very old wanted poster and a party invitation which he picked up and looked at the photo of a male Spix Macaw with 2 feathers standing on top of his head with a slender blue body and dark blue feathers along with brown eyes.

The male eagle became briefly furious when he saw the photo but quickly calmed down before he looked at Max and showed him the picture of the male Spix Macaw who suddenly becomes interested in who the male eagle was after.

"Nightfly" said the male eagle before turning his attention to Max. "Do you know this royal guard?".

"Only by name" said Max. "So, is there anything that you want to me to tell him?".

"Just give Nightfly a message from his old friend Salazar" said the male eagle. "Tell Nightfly, that death will come straight for him, will you see to this, please".

Max was shocked at what he had just heard since he had no idea that Salazar and Nightfly had a history with one another but he only had time to think of that before he was knocked out by Salazar himself.

Salazar looked at Max one more time before he and his crew left the dungeons and returned to their hiding places in case there were anymore ships to raid and more soldiers to kill for their sick pleasure.

Max soon woke up with a massive headache but he remembered what Salazar has told him to tell Nightfly and he quickly went out of the dungeon and stole the very ship that he rode on to get there but now he was using it to get away.

He was finally out of the cave when he suddenly felt sick and he just barely managed to puke over the side of the boat that he was on before getting back to steering the ship that he was using to get away from Salazar and to find Nightfly.

There was one kingdom that he knew that he can find Nightfly and that was King Blu's kingdom but Max knew that he was already going there in order to give a special message from his king to Nightfly who was badly needed in this moment of time.

Max continued to steer his ship through the storms which he managed to survive and he was feeling very tired but very determined at the same time since he knew that he has to go to King Blu's kingdom as quickly as possible.

Salazar watched as Max steered away knowing that he finally managed to have the chance to pass a message onto Nightfly in order to get his attention that he wasn't dead as everyone presumed him to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Max was exhausted when he had finally arrived at King Blu's kingdom and begun his search for Nightfly who is both a prince due to his marriage to princess Bia and a member of the royal guard that protects the kingdom from harm.

He was walking through the market when he saw Rafael and his friends Nico and Pedro who were just passing by until they saw Max who quickly got straight to the point on the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Hi there" said Max. "I am just wondering if you can tell me where a royal guard named Nightfly is please".

"Ah, you know about Nightfly" said Rafael, impressed before turning sad. "Well let's just say that Nightfly isn't in a happy mood right now".

"Why?" asked Max, confused since he had no idea that Nightfly was upset. "Why is he not in a happy mood?".

"It's because our king was angry with him" said Nico. "It seems that Nightfly kept pestering about the party that prince Alex was hosting which was eventually cancelled".

"Oh I see" said Max, feeling sad for Nightfly. "Anyway, I really need to see him since I have something important that he really needs to know about".

"He is training at the usual training area behind the castle" said Rafael pointing at the castle. "You need to tell one of the royal guards why you wish to speak to Prince Nightfly".

"Ok thanks guys" said Max as he began to run to the castle where he was unsurprisingly blocked by the royal guards. "Please let me through, I wish to speak to Prince Nightfly".

"About what exactly sir?" asked one of the royal guards. "It must be something important and not a trick if you wish to speak to Prince Nightfly".

"It is something important" said Max, annoyed. "Please I really wish to speak to Prince Nightfly".

"Sorry sir but unless you state your reasons" said the other guard. "We cannot allow you to enter the-".

"Let him through" said a female voice. "If he wishes to speak to my husband then please let him".

Max saw a young female Spix Macaw princess and he knew instantly who it was that had allowed him to speak to Nightfly and he had heard stories of how Nightfly had saved the princess on more than one occasion.

The young female Spix Macaw princess excused the royal guards before turning to Max with a smile on her face before shaking wings with Max who literally blushed at the contact before kissing the young female Spix Macaw princess's wing.

"Hello there" said the princess. "I'm Princess Bia and the wife of my husband Nightfly".

"It's a honour to meet you, my princess" said Max. "I am sorry to rush you my princess but I need to speak to your husband urgently".

"Very well, follow me please" said princess Bia, smiling. "I shall take you to my husband".

Max smiled back as he followed princess Bia into the castle and Max was in awe when he saw just how beautiful the castle looked from the inside and he really wished he got to live there which was his dream since childhood ever since he found out about King Blu's castle.

They carried on walking until they got to the back of the castle and they went outside where they saw a male Spix Macaw with 2 feathers standing on top of his head and a slender body along with blue feathers and brown eyes was training at the Pell with his wooden sword and wooden shield.

Princess Bia told Max to take a seat while she goes over to her husband who had just finished his training when he saw his wife which made him smile as he kissed his wife on the beak which princess Bia responded by kissing back.

"Hello Bia, nice to see you again" said the male Spix Macaw as he held princess Bia's wings with his own. "I love you, you know that right?".

"Of course I do Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. "Also I have a got a friend here who wishes to speak with you".

"I should think so" said Prince Nightfly, smiling back before noticing Max. "Is he the friend you have been talking about?".

"Yes he is" said princess Bia, nodding her head. "It seems that he has something important to tell you".

Prince Nightfly nodded and he walked towards Max before he motioned him to follow him which Max nodded in agreement as he and prince Nightfly began walking back into the castle with princess Bia following them closely.

They finally got to prince Nightfly and princess Bia's bedroom where the three of them entered before prince Nightfly and Max sat on the two chairs in the bedroom while princess Bia sat on her and prince Nightfly's bed.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" asked prince Nightfly. "It must be important since you wish to speak to me in person".

"Yes my prince and you have two messages" said Max as he handed prince Nightfly a scroll. "This is from King Barty".

Princess Bia watched with anticipation as her husband opened the scroll and began to read it during which she noticed that Nightfly had a worried expression his face and she knew that Nightfly had found out the reason why the letter was sent to him.

Prince Nightfly had finished the scroll when he handed it to princess Bia who took it and also began to read it while Prince Nightfly and Max waited patiently for princess Bia to finish the letter which she soon does just that.

"So King Barty's heir was taken by pirates?" asked princess Bia, shocked. "That is very worrying".

"Indeed my princess and things just got even worse" said Max which caught prince Nightfly's attention at once. "The second message is from Salazar himself".

"WHAT!?, SERIOUSLY!?" asked princess Bia as she began to tremble in fear of that name. "The same guy who kidnapped me only a few months ago?".

"Yes Bia, that is correct" said Nightfly, worriedly as he kept his focus on Max. "So, what did he say".

"He said that..." said Max, cutting off for a few seconds before spitting it out. "...That death will come straight for you".

Prince Nightfly leaned back into his chair and crossed his wings with a curious expression on his face while princess Bia had a fearful expression on her face which showed that she was clearly afraid of Salazar since she and her husband had barely defeated him the last time.

Max was also afraid of Salazar since he didn't like the giddy look in the mad eagle's eyes when he asked him to give Nightfly the message about death coming straight for him and Max didn't want to be the one responsible for leading Nightfly to an unwitting death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The room was silent except for the wind that was blowing it's way into the room and Prince Nightfly was pondering about what he should do about this threat while Max was waiting patiently for an answer.

Princess Bia was starting to feel very scared for her husband Nightfly and she didn't want him to go and get himself killed by a enemy that he had just barely managed to defeat last time around with the thought scaring her even more.

Max was feeling uncertain about the tension that was growing increasingly and he was still patiently waiting for a answer when princess Bia turned to look at him which Max knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Max, would you please wait outside?" asked princess Bia. "I would like to talk to my husband in private".

"Of course my princess" said Max as he got out of his chair and slowly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "As you wish".

Princess Bia turned to prince Nightfly and she knew what her husband was thinking which only got her more scared since she knows that Nightfly may not make this out alive not on his own at least unless she goes with him.

Prince Nightfly turned to face his wife princess Bia and he got up from his chair before walking over to her which princess Bia responded by hugging his chest while crying knowing that Nightfly was about to take on the mission.

"Please don't go Nightfly" begged princess Bia, scared. "Please don't go on that mission, I need you".

"It's ok Bia" said prince Nightfly, stroking princess Bia's head with his wing. "Besides, I will only be gone for a few days".

"But I need you with me" said princess Bia, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, let me go with you".

"It's too dangerous Bia" said prince Nightfly, grimly. "Besides, I don't think that your father would approve".

"I don't care" said princess Bia, determinedly. "He can't control me and he can't make my choices for me".

"I know" said prince Nightfly, stroking princess Bia's cheek. "You Bia are my wife and you are the love of my life for a reason and that reason is because I love you".

"I love you too Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling. "You are my husband and you are the love of my life since love is the reason we will forever be together...always".

Prince Nightfly had tears forming in his eyes and he kissed princess Bia on the beak which princess Bia kissed him back while prince Nightfly wrapped his wings around princess Bia's waist and princess Bia wrapped her wings around his neck.

The kiss soon got heated as prince Nightfly laid princess Bia on her back on the bed with himself on top of her while they continued to kiss each other on the beak before they eventually made love with each other.

Max was outside listening to what was happening in the bedroom of prince Nightfly and princess Bia who was making moans of pleasure which made him blush since he couldn't believe that he was literally hearing these sort of things for real.

Eventually prince Nightfly and princess Bia had stopped their love-making before they spent the next few minutes snuggling in each other's wings with prince Nightfly wrapping his warm wings around his wife while princess Bia laid her head on his chest.

Soon they got out of bed and they walked out of their bedroom with Max following them to the throne room where King Blu and Prince Alex were talking to each other about what they should do with prince Nightfly.

"Blu, you and I both know that he isn't going to stop pestering" said prince Alex. "He should be in jail".

"Don't worry Alex, I will sort it out myself" said King Blu before he saw Nightfly with princess Bia and Max. "Nightfly, what do you want?".

"A chance of redemption" said prince Nightfly as he slowly walked towards King Blu. "Look your majesty, I am sorry for disappointing you".

"Which you have by your constant pestering" said King Blu, sternly. "Since the party is cancelled because of you".

"I know and I accept responsibility for my actions and words" said prince Nightfly, nodding. "But give me a chance to prove myself to not only to you but to me personally".

"How exactly would you prove it?" asked King Blu, suspiciously. "You know that you can always prove by being in the stocks".

"I will prove that I am worthy by defeating Salazar" said prince Nightfly which shocked King Blu and Prince Alex in the process. "I've done it before and I can do it again".

"Salazar? as in the most feared pirate Salazar?" asked Prince Alex which prince Nightfly nodded in response. "No prince Nightfly don't do it, that's suicide".

"Actually prince Alex, you can see it as your own payback" said prince Nightfly. "Payback for me ruining your party and I do deserve this suicide mission".

"I'm going with him to fight Salazar dad" said princess Bia which shocked King Blu even more. "If you aren't going to forgive my husband then I am also going".

"She has a point, your majesty" said Max which made King Blu glare at him. "You yourself know that your son-in law and daughter are a inseparable couple, let them go".

"Very well" said King Blu as he looked at prince Nightfly. "If you defeat Salazar then you will be forgiven and I won't punish you".

"Yes, your majesty" said prince Nightfly, understandingly. "Also in case I fail, you and prince Alex can make an example of me in front of an entire audience".

The request itself shocked King Blu and prince Alex since they didn't believe that prince Nightfly was allowing them to make fun of him in front of the entire people of the kingdom which was some that was forbidden but prince Nightfly was offering them to make fun of him.

Prince Nightfly nodded at King Blu and Prince Alex before holding princess Bia's wing with his own as they along with Max began to make their way out of the castle and towards the shipyard where they would be able to get on a ship and start their search for both the missing heir and Salazar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Prince Nightfly and his wife princess Bia along with Max have been walking for hours until they had finally arrived at the shipyard where they were going to get a ship to find both King Berty's missing heir and Salazar himself.

They scanned every ship with their eyes until they finally found the ship that they were looking for which made them both smile in happiness the ship was the same one that prince Nightfly used to save princess Bia from Salazar when they last fought him.

The ship was all black with black sails and it had a brown wooden steering wheel while the crew was made up of Spix Macaws and Scarlet Macaws who know how the ship works since they had some experience the last time that they were on the ship.

"Ah, I guess this is the ship that we will be riding on" said Max as he turned to prince Nightfly. "Isn't it?".

"That's correct and this ship will lead us straight to Salazar" said prince Nightfly. "Also, I didn't catch your name".

"It's Max and I am a messenger for King Barty" said Max, smiling. "I know exactly who you are since I have been hearing stories about you".

"Yeah and I bet those stories are going to keep on coming" said prince Nightfly, smiling back. "So, what do you know about Salazar personally?".

"I heard that he is the most feared pirate in the entire kingdom" said Max, shuddering. "He also is the reason why King Barty's heir went missing".

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" asked princess Bia, shocked by what she heard. "He really is the reason why your king's heir went missing?".

"That is indeed correct my princess" said Max, nodding his head in confirmation. "King Barty once fought him which resulted in him losing his left leg".

Prince Nightfly and princess Bia looked at each other worriedly before they eventually met the captain of the ship who happily bowed to them and escorted them onto the ship which soon began to set sail at once.

Max clearly remembered the last time that he was on a ship and that was when his friend Marty was brutally killed by Salazar with the thought bringing tears to Max's eyes since he knew that he wasn't going to see Marty anymore.

Prince Nightfly noticed Max's distress and he told his wife princess Bia that he was going over to talk to Max which princess Bia accepted before she kissed her husband on the cheek which made prince Nightfly at his wife before going to talk with Max.

"Hey Max, what's the matter?" asked prince Nightfly as he stood next to Max. "You seem to be upset about something".

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it" said Max, sniffling. "It will only bring me more pain than ever".

"That's ok but you should really talk with someone" said prince Nightfly. "If you keep your problems bottled up inside of you, it will only become a big burden".

"I guess you're right, I should really talk with someone" agreed Max as he looked at the sky. "But not today, I need to have some alone time".

"That's understandable, I will leave you to your thoughts" said prince Nightfly as he patted Max on the back. "Remember, you can always talk to me and my wife, right?".

Max nodded in agreement which made prince Nightfly smile at him before walking back to princess Bia while Max was left to his thoughts and he knew that prince Nightfly was right about keeping your problems bottled up for too long which would result in them becoming a burden.

Prince Nightfly was back with his wife who held his wing with hers as they leaned on the side of the ship while also looking at the sky before they looked at each other knowing that they were both thinking about Max's problems.

"How is he?" asked princess Bia, worriedly. "Did he say anything at all?".

"He wants some alone time" said Nightfly. "Which is understandable since he doesn't feel the time is right to share his problems with us".

"Let me talk to him" said princess Bia. "Maybe I can open him up a little".

"Sure but it will have to be tomorrow" said Nightfly. "He told me that he will try to talk with someone soon".

"I understand, he knows that he can trust us to help him" said princess Bia before changing the subject. "Do you think that Salazar really is still out there?".

"Yeah and I bet that he is waiting for us to show up" said Nightfly, nodding in agreement. "He definitely isn't the sort of guy who runs away at the first sight of trouble".

"But he is going to be even more ruthless than before" said princess Bia, tears start streaming down her cheeks. "Perhaps, ruthless enough to kill you".

"I won't let that happen Bia, I love you too much to let myself be killed" said Nightfly, kissing his wife on the cheek. "You are my world and you are my reason for living".

Princess Bia smiled as she hugged her husband who gladly hugged back knowing that they loved each other with all their heart and souls to the point that they are willing to make sure that they both protect each other from harm.

Max watched the two royals hug with a smile on his face since he wished that he had someone who loves him and he knew that he just has to be patient knowing that love will come eventually even though it does take time.

He then thought of what might happen after they have defeated Salazar and he knew that the future was questionable since anything could and Max hoped that good things would happen after Salazar was defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next day was bright and sunny much to the happiness of princess Bia since she loved seeing any day as bright as this and it made her feel happy inside which she loved even more until she saw Max looking upset.

Princess Bia remembered the talk between her and her husband Nightfly which they agreed to let her try to and get Max to open up about why he was feeling upset which was expected to be tough considering Max is not going to willing to talk about his problems straight away.

Max was once again looking at the sky when princess Bia walked over to him and she stood next to Max who knew due to his talk with prince Nightfly from last night that he would have to talk to someone about his problems and princess Bia could be the one to help him out.

"How are you doing Max?" asked princess Bia. "Are you feeling ok?".

"Not really, my princess" said Max, sighing. "I still don't feel confident about talking to people about my problems".

"Then let me help you" said princess Bia, gently touching Max's shoulder with her wing. "Please, you can talk to me about your problems if you want".

"Ok, I will give it a try" said Max, nodding in agreement. "But it's not going to be easy".

"I know" said princess Bia as she gently takes Max's wing with hers. "That's why I'm here to help you".

Max smiled as he and princess Bia sat against the ship's side and they began to talk about Max's problems which involved other things how he wanted a girlfriend which princess Bia understood and she told him that he will get one in time.

They soon came to the very important part and Max knew that this information was going to be difficult to explain to the princess but he knew that she was there to give him some emotional support since he might need it.

"But my main problem and the reason why I am upset" said Max. "Is because Salazar killed my best friend Marty during his search for your husband".

"I bet that Marty was the greatest friend you ever had" said princess Bia. "The two of you must have gotten along very well".

"Yes we did and now I will never get to see him again" said Max, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "I wish that I-I-".

Max couldn't hold it anymore and he soon began to sob which resulted in princess Bia hugging him in comfort which he gladly hugged back knowing that he needed support during this difficult time and he was happy that princess Bia was there for him.

Prince Nightfly was secretly watching and he was proud of both his wife and Max since Princess Bia did a good job of getting Max to open up about his problems while Max was very brave to talk about his problems with Princess Bia and Prince Nightfly was about to go and talk to them when the captain of the ship came to see him.

"Hey my prince" said a male Scarlet Macaw who is the captain, nervously who was carrying a map in his wings. "Me and the crew have something to show you".

"What is it?" asked Prince Nightfly, worriedly as he turned round to face the captain. "What's wrong?".

"Take a look at this" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he set the map down on a table and unrolled it before pointing at a specific spot. "We believe that King Barty's heir is in the Devils triangle".

"Which is the same spot that Salazar escaped from" muttered prince Nightfly before he looked at the male Scarlet Macaw. "Am I right?".

"That's correct my prince" said the male Scarlet Macaw, nodding his head in agreement. "Although we believe that Salazar is going to return there to kill King Barty's heir".

"Hmm" hummed prince Nightfly as he stroked his chin with his wing. "What's your name captain?".

"Gibbs my prince" said Gibbs. "Jackie Gibbs".

"Ok Jack" said prince Nightfly. "I need to know more about this heir in order to identify who it is".

"Aye my prince" agreed Gibbs. "The heir is a she and her name is Tia who is also the daughter of King Barty".

"Does she get along with her father?" asked prince Nightfly. "She might be some of those teenagers who might have arguments with their fathers".

"Actually she and her father get along very well" said Gibbs. "They have one big of strong bond and she is a big fan of you".

"I'm not surprised" said Prince Nightfly, smiling. "My reputation must have proceeded me".

"Agreed" said Gibbs. "You are famous in all of the kingdoms of the realm and every family tells stories about you to their children before they go to sleep".

Prince Nightfly nodded in agreement knowing that he had a good point and he knew just how much of a responsibility he has for the people of not only King Blu's kingdom but also King Alex's kingdom and all the other kingdoms too.

He knew that he and prince Alex need to get along or a possible war might ensure due to the two of them not getting along and a war is something that prince Nightfly himself is desperate to avoid at all cost.

Prince Nightfly really wanted to be friends with prince Alex and he knows that he needs to defeat Salazar himself in order for that to happen but he knew that it was easier said than done when you actually face the task.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

3 days have passed since they first set sail but now prince Nightfly and his wife Princess Bia along with their friend Max have just received word from Gibbs and his crew that they have entered the Devils Triangle.

Prince Nightfly and Princess Bia along with Max quickly went to talk with Gibbs and his crew about what to do next after they have entered the Devils Triangle since Gibbs and his crew had no idea what to do next.

"My prince, what should me and the crew do now?" asked Gibbs after prince Nightfly had finished pondering his options. "We really need to know what to do next".

"From what I know about Salazar" said prince Nightfly. "He would be living in a triangle shaped cave since that was his prison once before he turned it into his home".

"You mean like that one my prince?" asked Gibbs as he pointed at a triangle shaped cave. "Is that what you were talking about?".

"Yes that is correct Gibbs" said prince Nightfly, happily. "Sail us close to that cave but don't go in since Salazar likes to sneak up and attack us from behind".

Gibbs nodded before he gave his crew the order which resulted in the ship to steer towards the cave before eventually parking outside the entrance just exactly as prince Nightfly had ordered for Gibbs and his crew to do.

Prince Nightfly that know he and princess Bia along with Max have to go into the cave and search for Salazar himself while they search for Tia the missing heir and daughter of King Barty at the same time which he knew was going to be tricky.

"My prince, you aren't thinking of going in there? asked Gibbs, worriedly. "Are you?".

"Unfortunely Gibbs my friend, I have to go in there" said prince Nightfly. "Or Salazar will kill Tia".

"I know but I don't want you to get yourself killed" said Gibbs. "You must surely know how dangerous Salazar is".

"I do and that's why I must fight him" said prince Nightfly. "If I don't then I will have failed everyone".

Gibbs nodded in agreement knowing that Prince Nightfly had a point and he managed to get a longboat ready for him which Nightfly and princess Bia along with Max got into before they began to sail into the deep dark and scary cave.

They had just entered the cave when they were attacked by Eagles led by no other than Salazar who had waited a long time for this moment and now he had prince Nightfly exactly where he wanted him.

Prince Nightfly and princess Bia began to fight off the Eagles while Max kept on rowing the boat although he was scared that one of the Eagles might kill him since he was unarmed and has no means to defend himself.

Suddenly Salazar grabbed their boat and pulled them onto some land that was in the cave and Prince Nightfly knew that the ultimate showdown between him and Salazar was about to begin but not before he noticed a chest full of coins.

"Those would be Aztec gold" said Salazar, smirking. "Those coins can make any bird immortal but at a price".

"Interesting" said Prince Nightfly, nodding his head in agreement. "I read about these coins during my chickhood".

"Aye, I guess we do have something in common" said Salazar. "You must be very foolish to come back here".

"I came back here to rescue princess Tia" said Prince Nightfly. "AKA the daughter of King Barty and heir to her father's throne, where is she?".

"She's right here if you look behind me" said Salazar as he pointed at something behind him. "I got to say that she had one heck of a bruising".

Prince Nightfly looked at where Salazar himself was pointing only to see that Princess Tia was alive but she also had a mark on her cheek which Prince Nightfly guessed must be a slap from one of Salazar's own men.

Max was daydreaming due to the fact he was mesmerized by Princess Tia's beauty and He couldn't believe how beautiful princess Tia had become ever since he had first met her which was something that he hadn't told prince Nightfly or princess Bia about yet.

Princess Tia was a female Scarlet Macaw and she had a slender red body with flatted feathers on her head along with rainbow coloured wings while she also had green eyes and her eyelids were dark red which had lavender tint.

Salazar smirked at Prince Nightfly knowing that he had the princess and heir to King Barty at his disposal which he could put to good use against his enemies with the full knowledge that no one would ever dare to hurt the princess without thinking about the consequences.

"You know Nightfly, I've heard that prince Alex had cancelled his party" said Salazar, smirking. "And guess who was the cause of it?...you".

"That seems to be the talk of the town right now" admitted prince Nightfly, nodding his head in agreement. "I hope that prince Alex and I can put this behind us for good".

"If you making it out of this alive that is" said Salazar. "You know, I am thinking of attacking him and his loved ones once I am through with you".

"That isn't going to happen" said prince Nightfly, determinedly. "I am not going to let you hurt him or his family ever".

Princess Bia looked at her husband prince Nightfly and she smiled knowing that this is the bird who she married in the first place and she was happy to see that Nightfly had gone back to his usual self since she missed that side of him a lot ever since prince Alex's party had been cancelled.

Max was also happy since he knows that this is the Nightfly of the legends and stories that he had heard about during his time as a messenger which only made him more proud to be a witness to the return of the Nightfly that he and Princess Bia know and loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Princess Tia was barely awake and she tried regain her vision which was tricky but she managed to regain her vision only to see Prince Nightfly and Salazar staring each other down which made her smile knowing that the great Nightfly was here to rescue her.

She saw Max and she smiled knowing that she had something very important to tell him but she also knew that will have to wait since a fight was about to break out between Prince Nightfly of King Blu's kingdom and the evil Salazar.

"Tell me Nightfly, what will you do to earn prince Alex's forgiveness?" asked Salazar, smirking evilly as he pulled his sword out of its sheathe. "What will you do?".

"Anything and I made myself a promise too" said Prince Nightfly as he pulled his sword from his sheathe too. "That promise was to redeem myself in his eyes by defeating you".

"Very well then, shall we get started?" asked Salazar, teasingly. "After all, I would like to see you try to defeat me again Nightfly".

Prince Nightfly nodded in apparent agreement before he and Salazar began to fight each other with their swords while Max and Princess Bia ran over to Salazar's other pirate comrades and knocked them unconscious.

Princess Tia was pleased to see Max and she hugged him the moment that she was free which Max happily responded by hugging her back as princess Bia unsheathed her own sword and joined her husband in fighting Salazar.

Prince Nightfly and Salazar kept on fighting each other before Prince Nightfly was kicked onto the chest filled with Aztec gold and Salazar tried to stab him but was blocked by Nightfly's wife princess Bia who Nightfly was happy to see.

Salazar grew furious as he began to swipe at princess Bia who dodged his attack before cutting him on the shoulder and wing which made Salazar grow even more furious as his attacks became very wild and reckless.

Princess Bia kept dodging or blocking his attacks before Salazar kicked her into the water where he tried to drown her but luckily Nightfly came to the rescue of his wife by kicking Salazar himself into the water while he helped princess Bia out of the water.

Suddenly Salazar fought more and more ruthlessly until he had kicked Nightfly's sword out of his wing before stabbing him in the chest much to the shock and horror of princess Bia and Max along with princess Tia who couldn't believe that Nightfly had been stabbed.

Prince Nightfly was shocked to see that he had been stabbed before Salazar pulled his sword out of his chest and kicked him into the water which caused princess Bia to run over to her husband to try and save him.

"Nightfly, please stay with me please" begged princess Bia as tears streamed down her cheeks while she dropped her sword and kneeled beside him. "Please don't die on me".

"Bia...you... have...go...on...without...me" said prince Nightfly, tears also streaming down his cheeks. "Please do it..for...me...I love you...Bia...and I...always...will love...you".

"No Nightfly!, don't die!" shouted princess Bia as Nightfly closed his eyes for apparently the last time. "NIGHTFLY!, NOOOOO!".

"Oh shut up will you" said Salazar, smiling evilly. "His debt to prince Alex has finally paid and at least prince Alex doesn't have to deal with a patch of filth like him anymore".

Princess Bia grew really angry at Salazar for mocking her husband and she picked up her sword which was laying next to her husband before charging at Salazar who was caught unprepared when princess Bia had slashed him across the face with her sword.

Salazar was mad at the fact that someone like Princess Bia could do that much damage and he tried to fight back only to be slashed across the chest as well as the leg while he could only try to block or dodge princess Bia's furious attacks.

Max saw at that moment just how much princess Bia cared for her husband Nightfly and he also joined in the fight by grabbing a sword from one of Salazar's knocked out soldiers and he kissed Princess Tia on the cheek before joining the fight against Salazar.

Princess Tia wanted to join the fight too since she was willing to do anything to avenge Nightfly and she also wanted some personal payback for what Salazar and his crew had done to her during her time in captivity.

She also grabbed a sword from one of Salazar's unconscious soldiers and she charged at Salazar himself before slashing him on his right wing which got Salazar angry before he started to try and fight back against the vengeful allies of Nightfly.

Princess Bia managed to stab Salazar in the leg while princess Tia managed to stab him in his left wing and Max stabbed him in the shoulder which only caused Salazar to grow even more angry than ever before.

He suddenly smacked princess Bia away and he punched princess Tia in the face repeatedly until he threw her into princess Bia before going straight after Max who charged at him only to be kicked in the stomach before being punched to the ground hard.

"You think that Nightfly would be here to save you?" asked Salazar, smirking. "Think again boy".

"Actually I know something you don't" said Max, smiling. "Something you are too arrogant to notice".

"What is that boy?" asked Salazar, teasingly. "Come on don't be shy, tell me exactly what you think right now".

"Nightfly is better than you" said Max. "HE CARES FOR OTHERS WHILE YOU DON'T!".

Max once again charged at Salazar and this time he managed to stab Salazar in the gut but he found out to his horror that Salazar felt no pain at all which Salazar smirked confidently at before kicking Max away from him.

Salazar returned the favour by stabbing Max in the gut and he pushed his sword deeper into Max who was crying in pain due to the stabbing while princess Bia and princess Tia could only watch on in horror at what was happening to Max.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Princess Tia had tears in her eyes as she watched Salazar bring his sword out of Max's body before kicking him to the ground Nightfly still laid unmoved and Salazar turned his attention towards both princess Bia and princess Tia with a evil smile on his face.

Princess Bia knew that she couldn't let her husband Nightfly down and so she tried to continue her attack on Salazar who simply blocked her attack and kicked her into a wall of the cave that they were currently in.

Max managed to slowly and surely get back to his feet before he slowly walked over to the Aztec gold chest where he grabbed one of the coins and his injuries were automatically healed and he began to join in the fight against Salazar.

"You fools just don't know when to quit do you?" asked Salazar, angrily. "You fools just won't stay down".

"Neither will I" said a voice that made Salazar turn to face the owner of the voice. "You think I will die that easily, thing again pal".

"MAX!" shouted princess Tia, happily. "You're back".

Salazar was shocked to see that Max was still alive but he knew it was because of the Aztec gold which was something he wasn't happy with at all since he wanted to the be the one who is immortal not Max with the mere thought angering him even more.

He charged at Max who simply dodged him and kicked him onto the ground before quickly running back to the chest where he literally created a small cut on his left wing which blood began to spill from before splashing onto the Aztec coin that Max was holding in his left wing.

Max soon dropped the coin back into the chest which meant that one more bird spill some of his/her blood onto the coin and drop it back into the chest in order to lift a curse that currently had hold on Salazar and his knocked out crew.

"I guess you fools don't about a certain curse, do you?" asked Salazar. "You see, if you take even one coin from the chest than you are destined to be curse forever".

"Until all of the coins are back in the chest, we get it" said Max, annoyed. "I've heard this bed-time story before already".

"That was only part of it actually you fool" said Salazar. "Each owner of each coin must spill some of his/her blood onto the coin in order to get rid of their bad deeds".

"Let me guess" said Max, taking one big guess. "Nightfly's bad deed was him continuing to pester prince Alex?".

"Correct and I bet that is a deed he wants to get rid off" said Salazar, smirking. "But now he is dead and he has to square with it".

This angered both princess Bia and Max along with princess Tia who continued to launch their massive assault on Salazar who simply blocked or dodged their attacks until he saw that he was slowly tiring them out.

Salazar smiled knowing that he had them exactly where he wanted them and he started going on the offensive before he eventually managed to separate the three and he kicked both princess Bia and Max into the water and he punched princess Tia to the ground.

Suddenly he was attacked by the soldiers of both King Blu's kingdom and prince Alex's kingdom who had come to join in the fight against Salazar knowing that princess Bia and Nightfly needed some help with the task.

"THIS IS OVER NOW SALAZAR!" shouted prince Alex, angrily as King Blu stood next to him. "I WILL NOT BE ALLOWING YOU TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!".

"We shall see about my prince" mocked Salazar as he slowly walked towards both the prince and the king themselves. "You are the reason why Nightfly was in a bad mood".

"Actually we both didn't listen to each other" said prince Alex, furiously as he drew his sword. "And I am going to make up for that right here and right now".

"I agree" said King Blu as he also drew his sword. "Nightfly was also the reason why my wife and children are still alive".

"Well come on then" said Salazar, smiling evilly. "You two are nothing but a bunch of selfish cowards anyway".

King Blu and Prince Alex got really angry before they charged at Salazar who began to block their attacks before going on the offensive with King Blu and prince Alex both have to take a step back before they managed to stab Salazar in the stomach and neck but to no effect.

Salazar smirked before he stabbed King Blu in the shoulder and kicked him away before he focused on prince Alex who knew he had to fight this guy one on one and he managed to slash Salazar across the face with his sword before being kicked to the ground by the mad pirate.

"You know Alex, you are nothing but a selfish idiot" said Salazar, smirking as he pointed his sword at prince Alex. "You always whine over your little cancelled party".

"No he doesn't Salazar" said a voice before a Salazar was stabbed from behind in the back with the sword appearing in his stomach. "You always whine about losing".

Prince Alex couldn't believe who it was that has saved from a terrible fate and he looked behind Salazar only to see the one bird who he thought that he wasn't going to see ever again but he was happy to see the royal guard as well as a prince.

Nightfly slowly drew his sword out of Salazar who fell to the ground dead with both of King Blu and prince Alex's armies cheering in happiness while princess Bia ran over to her husband Nightfly and hugged him which he gladly hugged back before they kissed each other on the beak.


End file.
